


Entrenamiento.

by StarWarsJunker



Series: Distinto Universo... Mismos errores. (O el AU de Star Wars que nadie pidió) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female Anakin Skywalker, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Female Relationships, Force Bond (Star Wars), Genderbending, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied Master/Padawan Relationship(s), Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsJunker/pseuds/StarWarsJunker
Summary: La Maestra Jedi Windu es bastante exigente con Ani en sus entrenamientos en grupo.Y por si fuera poco no ve con buenos ojos el creciente vínculo que Obellaria Kenobi y su padawan comparten.oUn día libre. Como familia. Ambas lo merecían después de todo no se habían tomado un descanso desde que Qui-Gon se hizo uno con La Fuerza





	Entrenamiento.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

Como cada mañana para los padawans de su edad, las actividades de Anika consistían en un entrenamiento corporal básico seguido de la práctica con sables de luz. Aún no tenía su arma definitiva como Jedi, eso era para aprendices más avanzados, y para la adolescente de trece años su sable de luz no colaboraba a la hora de entrenar. El balance se sentía extraño, y el color dorado de la hoja la distraían y le producía rechazo cada vez que lo encendía.

Era el color, que le recordaba a sus pesadillas. No acababa de comprender del todo qué era un Sith, pero lo único más cercano que había experimentado a uno era al que llamaban Darth Maul, quien había asesinado a Qui Gon en Naboo. Apenas lo había visto una vez, pero lo que siempre resaltó del Sith fue su piel roja y sus ojos de color amarillo.

No hablaba a menudo con su maestra de dicho Sith, sólo una vez había escuchado de ella que había acabado con su vida porque era un peligro para la estabilidad de Naboo.

Y eso fue acompañado por la frase "Uno debe tener cuidado a la hora que la Fuerza le indica acabar con una vida, joven Anika. Cuidado de no ceder al enojo y el odio que suelen invadirnos en momentos así. No es un asunto a tomar con linviandad. Y espero de corazón que jamás debas hacer algo así." el fantasma de una sonrisa había aparecido sobre los labios de Obellaria, su mano acariciando amistosamente la cabeza de la niña de cabello corto.

A pesar de las complicaciones con el sable de color dorado que Anika había expuesto a Obellaria, su maestra insistió que eso no afectaba su desempeño, dando como evidencia de ello el que ningún otro padawan, de su edad o mayor, fuera capaz de derrotarla en los enfrentamientos em grupo que solían realizar.

Al no estar muy convencida de ello, Obellaria había accedido a ir a verificar sus entrenamientos. La joven maestra Jedi sospechaba que el problema de Anika consistía en la profesora que les impartía el entrenamiento, Windu, y no en el sable de luz. Después de todo era el único momento de su día en que se apartaba de ella.

La niña se había encariñado demasiado con la pelirroja, y esto le preocupaba en sobre manera. Las ataduras emocionales debían evitarse a toda costa, pero Anika no se veía capaz de evitarla, habiéndose aferrado a su maestra con desesperación incluso. Eran las consecuencias de haber crecido conociendo el amor de una madre, no como el resto de sus compañeros padawans que habían sido apartados de sus familias a corta edad.

 

La parte del recorrido de obstáculos en el gimnasio había terminado, dejando a los jóvenes bastante agitados. Pero Windu no solía darles descanso, observó Kenobi. Al instante los puso por parejas y les ordenó practicar la forma III. El rostro de la mujer negra era de completa seriedad, su cabello elaboradamente trenzado en su cabeza resaltaba sus duros rasgos.

Por alguna razón, la forma III era particularmente difícil para sus estudiantes... Excepto para Skywalker.

Ella había desarmado con facilidad a su contrincante, su sable de luz acabando en su mano, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia impresa en su rostro. Estaba feliz de haber demostrado lo buena que era frente a su maestra. Kenobi intentó que el orgullo no saliera a relucir, no deseaba alentar las conductas arrogantes de su padawan. Y simplemente asintió cuando la rubia le dedicó una mirada sin dejar de sonreír. Su confianza flaqueó un poco al ver a su maestra tan seria, y volvió su mirada hacia sus compañeros.

 

"Crecen demasiado rápido, ¿Verdad?" Quinlan Vos se le había unido a la observación, seguro para ver a Skywalker más que a su propio estudiante. Corría el rumor en el Templo de que era la mejor padawan con el sable de luz. Obellaria no se llevaba particularmente mal con el Maestro Vos, pero su compañía no era especialmente de su agrado. Le dedico una fugaz mirada de sus ojos verdes antes de responder.

 

"Así es en efecto. Cuando menos lo esperemos tendrán sus propios aprendices."

 

Windu había emparejado a Anika con otra alumna...a quien desarmó en tres movimientos. La twi lek le miró con enojo a lo que Anika simplemente sonrió encogiendose de hombros, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

 

"Aún falta mucho para eso. Les quedan unas largas sesiones con Windu..." rió Vos a modo de respuesta, apretando suavemente el hombro de Kenobi, quien no pudo evitar sonreír. Los entrenamientos con la mejor Maestra en cuando a peleas con sable de luz eran duros sin duda. Rayos, Windu incluso había desarrollado un estilo propio, la primera jedi en un milenio en hacer tal cosa.

 

"Ni que lo digas. Las costillas aún me duelen de solo recordar los 'entrenamientos' de Windu..." concordó Obellaria volviendo a reír muy entrenida ahora en cómo se desarrolló la charla con su compañero.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había cambiado la actitud de Anika, quien ya no sonreía al verla, seriedad apoderada de su rostro, molesta y no por falta de victorias frente a los demás padawans. La mortificaba que su maestra no le prestara atención.

Su incomodidad se hizo presente claramente a través de la conexión que compartía con Obellaria, pero la maestra había decidido ignorarla olímpicamente, esperando que el comenzar a tomar distancia hiciera que Skywalker comprendiera la importancia de no crear ataduras sentimentales. O eso se decía a sí misma.

La padawan la.ignoró a su vez entonces, poniendo toda su atención a la oponente que tenía frente suyo ahora. Le costó un poco más pero logró desarmarle. Una pequeña multitud de maestros y otros padawans se habían reunido a ver el espectáculo de los entenamientos, la rubia hizo lo mejor por ignorarlos, el llamar tanto la atención le ponía incómoda, por eso siempre que podía se mostraba altanera. Nadie le prestaba atención a una padawan engreída.

 

"¡Suficiente!" por alguna razón, Windu estaba increíblemente molesta que Anika hubiera derrotado a todos sus compañeros. Todos en el gimnasio habían hecho un silencio sepulcral, sorprendidos que la maestra Windu se pusiera frente a Skywalker, el sable de luz encendido en su mano.

El pánico fue asentandose en la rubia, dándose cuenta de que las intenciones de la tutora en esta clase pretendía ser su contrincante, la sonrisa que había portado hacía minutos, antes de ver a su maestra con Quinlan Vos tan a gusto, parecía no volvería pronto. Reemplazada por una expresión insegura.

Anika se colocó en posición defensiva, aferrándose a su sable con ambas manos, no intimidada del todo pero una preocupación que no era suya invadió su mente. Sin duda provenía de Kenobi y esa conexión tan especial que compartían.

A unos cuantos metros, Obellaria observaba la escena con aprensión, diciéndose mentalmente que si Windu llegaba a excederse..... No. No Debía pensar así. Debía comenzar a distanciarse de su padawan o todo resultaría más doloroso para ambas de lo que ya era con sus personalidades tan opuestas. Obellaria siendo la calma que le faltaba al torbellino de emociones que era Anika, Anika siendo la chispa que Obellaria necesitaba para no enfriarse ni olvidar lo que era sentir aprecio por alguien. Ese cariño que quema el alma y te lleva usualmente a hacer cosas estúpidas.

 

 "Espero estés lista, joven Skywalker." anunció Windu, su expresión de evidente molestia contenida.

Anika solía ver los movimientos de cada uno de sus adversarios en el entrenamiento, ver dónde quedaría cada golpe, siendo bastantes lentos pues en el resto de los padawans había un planeamiento de ellos. Pero en el caso de Windu apenas podía ver los movimientos de esta microsegundos antes de que los ejecutara, sin ningún esfuerzo. Por poco no pudo interceptar las primeras tres estocadas, obligada a retroceder unos pasos. A nadie pareció llamar la atención que la morena estaba usando mucha más fuerza física de lo requerido en un entrenamiento.

 

Al cuarto golpe de Windu con su sable, Anika terminó en el.suelo. de espaldas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su respiración era algo errática. Creyó que su oponente retrocedería al ver que su hoja violeta se distanciaba de ella nuevamente, pero sus ojos celestes se.abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio y sintió un nuevo golpe con el arma Jedi venir hacia ella, la Fuerza gritándole que se moviera o acabaría herida de gravedad.

La joven rubia se giró bruscamente, poniéndose de pie de un salto. No iba a dejarse intimidar. El enojo creciendo en su pecho debido a la notoria desventaja. Pero algo más, una furia que no le correspondía a ella.

 

Decidió tomar otro camino y atacar ella también a Windu, parte de su mente olvidando que aquello era entrenamiento y no estaba en verdadero peligro.

Fueron veinte largos minutos en los la maestra jedi derrotó una y otra vez a la padawan, golpeando varias partes de su cuerpo en el proceso. La rubia supo que le iban a quedar varias marcas y moretones luego de ese día.

Finalmente Anika acabó en el suelo sentada sobre su trasero por quinta vez, y esta vez desarmada. Fue la primera vez que Windu logró quitarle el sable de luz.

Sus ojos fijos en los.orbes.oscuros coontrarios.

 

"Espero esto se sirva de lección joven Skywalker. No importa que tan buena creas que eres con tu sable de luz, siempre puede haber alguien que exceda tus habilidades. Esto no es un juego. No se trata de quién gana o pierde, de qué padawan tenga el puntaje más alto... En el mundo real, en la batalla te enfrentarás a personas más poderosas que yo. No puedes permitirte dudar. Ni permitirte a ti misma creer que eres la mejor. De lo contrario tu exceso de confianza será tu perdición." la morena le ofreció una mano para levantarse del suelo. Los ojos azules de Anika estaban llenos de lágrimas, su orgullo sintiendose bastante herido, al igual que su cuerpo. Producto de la furia que sentía iba a replicar, pero vio a su maestra a lo lejos, quien negó levemente con la cabeza.

 

Golpeó la mano de Windu, rechazando su ayuda, levantándose de un salto que lamentó al instante por el dolor que le produjo. La mujer simplemente arqueó una ceja, mirando como la padawan corría hacia la puerta.

 

"Anika..." intentó detenerla Obellaria antes de que saliera, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un empujón brusco con la Fuerza por parte de su padawan. Registró fugazmente el lazo que compartían para asegurarse que su padawan estaba bien, pero la rubia lo había blindado. "¡Me ha dejado fuera!..." dijo con incredulidad a nadie en particular, Quinlan Vos poniendo una mano sobre su hombro intentando reconfortarla.

 

"Jóvenes, Obellaria. Los jóvenes son así. ¿Es la primera vez que te deja afuera?" Vos estaba acostumbrado a la crisis por la que todos los padawans pasaban, culpando a sus maestros de sus errores, o rebelandose de una forma muy poco madura.  Lo había pasado con sus propios aprendices.

 

"Nunca lo había hecho antes..." respondió la pelirroja, mirando aún incrédula el sitio por el cual su padawan se había marchado. La clase se dio por terminada y Windu se había acercado a ellos.

 

"Kenobi. Debes aprender a controlar a tu padawan. Si no puedes con su temperamento lo asignaré a un maestro que sí pueda." La morena no parecía molesta. Su expresión simplemente neutral.

 

"No me amenaces, Windu. Es la primera vez que se comporta de esa forma. Y todo por el entrenamiento de hoy." era la primera vez que Obellaria permitía que la máscara de jedi perfecta y sin emociones se cayera.

 

"Está muy comprometida emocionalmente contigo, Kenobi. Se te advirtió desde el primer momento que debías corregir esa parte de ella. ¡Pero al parecer solo la estás alentando!" ahora ambas parecían notablemente molestas.

 

"¡No creo en los castigos físicos para imponer disciplina ni corregir el comportamiento! ¿Me acusas de consentirla?" la indignación de Obellaria no conocía límites.

 

"¡Sólo digo que al parecer tú estás igualmente comprometida emocionalmente que tu padawan! Skywalker necesitaba una ración de humildad. Y al parecer tú no estás dispuesta a dársela. Por lo que tomé la situación en mis manos."

 

"No te atrevas a volver a 'entrenar'  a mi padawan de esa forma. No sin mi permiso." señaló peligrosamente su cara con un dedo, y por un momento Vos temió que la situación llegara a mayores, por lo que hizo.retroceder lentamente a la pelirroja. Entonces Kenobi reaccionó, conciente que había estado a punto de pelearse con un miembro del Consejo a causa de Anika.

Mierda. Sí estaba comprometida emocionalmente con su padawan. Se aclaró la garganta, poniéndose muy tensa.

 

"Yo... Lo lamento. Hablaré con Anika."  Kenobi hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir del gimnacio seguida por Quinlan Vos.

Windu suspiró. Aquello sólo traería problemas.

 

"¿Estás llorando por el entrenamiento con la maestra Windu?" preguntó Obellaria, incrédula. La joven rubia estaba sentada en la oscuridad del departamento compartido en el Templo, tocando su clavícula, iluminada solamente por el cristal de Kyber que estaba manipulando en sus manos, que daba a su rostro.un color blanquecino.

 

"N-no...." tartamudeó levemente, la voz quebrada por el llanto.

Obellaria suspiró, encendiendo las luces. Anika sujetó con firmeza el cristal blanco contra su pecho, mirando a la pelirroja con desconfianza, como si temiera que le sacara el objeto. La maestra Jedi arqueó una ceja, cayendo en cuenta que su padawan ocultó hasta ahora el cristal y su origen. Quiso felicitarla por haber ocultado la información incluso a través de su lazo mental, pero apretó los labios en una delgada línea.

Anika pareció alarmada por aquello, y optó por agarrar la bolsa de terciopelo negro y guardar el kyber, quitandolo pronto de la vista de su maestra.

 

"¿De dónde sacaste ese Kyber?" la mujer se aproximó a su alumna quitándose la capa, sentándose en el borde de la cama a una distancia prudente.

 

"De ningún sitio..." respondió con mucha rapidez, y un tono de molestia en su voz bastante evidente. Nuevamente esa actitud que Obellaria encontraba tan molesta.

 

"Sabes que puedo averiguarlo de tu mente, ¿verdad?" cuestionó con cautela la pelirroja, pensando que quizás su alumna había olvidado cómo funcionaba esa especial conexión que tenían. No sería la primera vez que debía recordarle algo tan básico a su padawan, como Anika no fue criada en el Templo Jedi, Kenobi había comenzado a entrenarla de cero, desde lo más básico. Sintió los escudos mentales de su padawan acrecentarse ante sus palabras.

 

"Adelante. Hazlo. Parece que es lo único que tú y los demás maestros saben hacer." la joven abrazó sus piernas, mirando con desafío a la pelirroja. No era la primera vez que cuestionaba a los maestros jedi, pero sí la primera vez que decía semejante cosa sobre su propia maestra.

 

"Prefiero que tú me lo cuentes.." su expresión era inescrutable, intentando no demostrar la molestia que las palabras de la contraria habían causado en ella.

 

Anika le miró unos momentos con una expresión rara, como si lo que acababa de decir Obellaria fueran palabras de una loca.

Luego de unos momentos en pesado silencio, la rubia dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de frustración.

 

"¡¿Por qué eres así?! ¡Deberías estar gritandome, o al menos mirándome con algo de enojo!" ahora era Obellaria quien miraba a Anika como si estuviera desquiciada. "¡¿Ves?! Eres una maldita estatua. No puedes siquiera tener otra expresión que no sea esa falsa neutralidad."

 

"¿Todo esto es a causa de que no me molesto contigo por como me tratas? Que por cierto es muy irrespetuoso de tu parte. Referirte a tus superiores de esa manera..." ahora por lo menos mostraba molestia, a pesar de que quisiera negarlo bajo la máscara de Jedi perfecta.

 

"No. Es porque nunca, en todos los años que llevo bajo tu cuidado, me has mostrado otra expresión que molestia, o enojo. Apenas me sonríes a veces. Ni hablar de decir 'Buen trabajo, Anika'." los ojos celestes de la padawan quedaron fijos en su maestra unos momentos, un brillo de enojo y otra cosa que Obellaria no pudo identificar. Luego simplemente negó con la cabeza y aferró con el puño cerrado la bolsita de terciolpelo negro que contenía el Kyber. "Si tanto deseas saber, el senador Amidala me lo envío, a través de unos sirvientes..." dijo sin mirar a su maestra, su tono y expresión notablemente ablandados por el cambio de tema.

 

Y definitivamente lo que Obellaria sentía oprimiendo su pecho no eran celos. Para nada. Una Jedi no sentía celos. Ni envidia. Menos de un muchacho de 17 años que en este momento se encontraba a años luz de distancia en Naboo.

 

Pasó su mano derecha por su propio rostro, analizando qué decirle a su padawan. Todo este asunto no era por otra cosa más que por la distancia que la pelirroja mostraba últimamente, no respondiendo a sus necesidades emocionales. No de la forma que Anika esperaba. Ni siquiera se permitía a sí misma abrazarla para que el apego que la rubia sentía no siguiera creciendo. Pero cada vez era más difícil. Obellaria se decía a sí misma que era para que Anika se despegara, pero en realidad era porque ella misma cada día que pasaba y la veía crecer lo único que ocupaba su mente era lo inevitable: Anika, su querida y amada padawan, pronto no la necesitaría. Una vez nombrada caballero ya no iría a ella en busca de Consejo, ni podrían pasar tanto tiempo juntas como ahora. Eso la aterraba. La certeza de perder a quien consideraba su propia familia. Nunca había sufrido semejante apego con nadie. Ni siquiera con Qui Gon.

 

"El Código expresa claramente que no podemos dejarnos llevar por nuestras pasiones. Es por eso que intento mantener mis propias emociones a raya. Tambien expresa que debemos evitar el apego hacia otros. Que solo llevarán a celos y al..."

 

"Al Lado Oscuro. Lo sé. Yoda me ha dado esa charla, cuando te fuiste por una semana y me encontró llorando por los pasillos." la pelirroja parpadeó varias veces. Nunca se había enterado de eso hasta ahora. "Eso significa que tú... Que no me..." Anika no podía mirar a su maestra a la cara, algo avergonzada de estar preguntando aquello. Pero necesitaba saber si su maestra la quería, sino la veía simplemente como la carga que Qui Gon le encargó. Ella sin duda alguna la quería, era su favorita entre todas las personas de ese planeta, por eso la lastimaba pensar que era una carga para su maestra, que nunca llegaría a quererla.

 

"Anika. Mirame." ordenó su maestra, su voz con una suavidad algo extraña de ella. Obligó a su padawan a girarse tomándola por los hombros y mirarla a los ojos. "Por supuesto que me importas. No dudes ni por un segundo que me preocupo enormemente por tu bienestar y por tu crecimiento. Como Jedi y como persona." Obellaria le sonrió con una ternura que parecía maternal, acomodando uno de los mechones rubios de Anika detrás de su oreja. Esa sonrisa fue imposible de no responder para la padawan, quien encontró enorme alivió en las palabras de su maestra, y pronto se encontró sonriendo como niña con regalo nuevo.

 

Obellaria se puso algo seria de pronto al notar que la herida en la clavícula de Anika sangraba un poco. Suspiró y fue a buscar una venda, pensando algo que le había dado vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía varios días, por ver a su padawan tan estresada.

 

La rubia le miró algo confundida. "No pasa nada, Obellaria. Estaré bien..." intentó retroceder a lo que su maestra la mantuvo firme en su sitio.

 

"Tonterías. No tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo." la pelirroja puso la venda en su sitio. No era un corte profundo pero seguro ardía.

 

"Pensé que eso era lo que quería, maestra." Dijo sonriendo de costado la joven. Obellaria puso los ojos en blanco. Era impresionante como Anika jugaba con poner distancia en un momento y luego llamándola por su nombre. Algo por lo que el Consejo había regañado a Kebobi.

 

"¿Sabes? He estado pensando algo que seguramente mejorará tus ánimos." Anika le miró con cautela, creyendo que su maestra le jugaba una broma. Hasta que recordó que Obellaria nunca bromeaba. En serio. "Salgamos a pasear por Coruscant..."

 

La joven rubia le miró como si estuviera buscando una excusa adecuada para no ir. "Si esto es como las anteriores salidas, un modo de entrenamiento...."

 

"No. No es como esas salidas. Esta vez saldremos de civiles. A pasear como una familia." la pelirroja volvió a sonreír de costado, poniéndose de pie.

Desconocía si el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Anika era por la salida, o porque Obellaria se había referido a su relación como la de una familia.

 

"Vamos. Cambiate. Te esperaré en el comedor." a través de su lazo Obellaria era capaz de sentir la.emoción de su padawan, permitiendose por unos momentos contagiarse de esta.


End file.
